Stufful
/ |dexgalar=094 |species=Flailing Pokémon |type=Normal |type2=Fighting |imheight=1'08" |metheight=0.5 m |imweight=15.0 lbs. |metweight=6.8 kg |ability=Fluffy Klutz |dw=Cute Charm |male=50 |color=Pink |egg1=Field |body=08 |evo = }} is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. Biology Physiology Stufful is based on a red panda and resembles a plush doll. Behavior Although a lot of ladies and children fall in love with them because of its adorable appearance, manners and soft fur, it actually detests being stroked and will continuously struggles by waving its paws. However, they won't struggle if they're near those they trust or comfortable with. Natural abilities Despite having a small size, it has powerful strength. Anyone who gets by it suddenly, including the ones who are well-trained, will get severely injured. Game info Locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= TM Breeding Tutoring Sprites Appearances Anime Stufful made brief appearances since "A Dream Encounter!", prior becoming part of the major cast as of Don't Ignore the Small Stufful!. It was originally one of the Aether Foundation’s Pokémon before it first met Team Rocket Trio who have been infiltrating the foundation many times whenever Ash and his friends visiting there. It first met the Team Rocket Trio in some time after the recovery of Necrozma. Its backstory revealed that Stufful ended up separated from its long-lost mother Bewear and got rescued by Aether Foundation member Wicke, who eventually shelters it at Aether Paradise for recovery until they found its mother. During Team Rocket’s second infiltration on Aether Paradise it began to attach to Team Rocket’s Jessie as it smells its mother’s scent on the Team Rocket member, and eventually leads it right on the track when Bewear always arrived foiling Team Rocket’s plan and dragging them, reuniting with its mother once more. As its mother is often being a running gag on dragging Team Rocket away from the heroes to the “new blast”, Stufful becomes part of this gag, starting from Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone!, properly, where Stufful appears in front of Team Rocket, signals Bewear’s incoming presences before them. Trivia *Stufful is one of the 16 Pokemon to be made into a puppet in Japan. **It is also one of the 5 dual types to become a puppet along with Marshtomp, Gengar, Slowpoke & Croagunk. *Stufful is the only Pokémon with a tag under it’s tail. Origin *Stufful appears to be based on a stuffed plush toy bear and a red panda. Its violent behavior despite its cute appearance may be a reference to the anime Aggressive Retsuko (whose original incarnation premiered on the Japanese channel TBS in 2016, the same year that Sun and Moon were released), in which the titular character, a red panda working as an accountant, releases stress caused by her annoying coworkers and sexist comments made by some of said coworkers, often telling her she should quit her job and get married (possibly explaining Stufful's dislike of physical affection) by singing death metal about what annoys her. Etymology *Stufful might be a combination of stuffed, full, and struggle. Names in other languages *'English, Italian and Spanish': Stufful *'French': Nounourson *'German': Velursi *'Chinese': 童偶熊 *'Korean': 포곰곰 Gallery 759Stufful SM anime.png 759Stufful Dream.png 759Stufful Pokémon HOME.png Stufful concept art.jpg StuffulSprite.png ShinyStuffulSprite.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Bear Pokémon Category:Pop culture-based Pokémon